


The Countdown

by mutedtempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, This is ridiculous, Why do I have these ideas, i tried to make it at least somewhat cute, i'm not sure 69 can be cute, lotura need some lighthearted sex, or at least that's my excuse, whatever i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/pseuds/mutedtempest
Summary: Lotor challenges Allura in bed. She, of course, is all for it.





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbage_dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/gifts).



> Once again due to a discussion on the Lotura discord. Dono, here you are, love. Forgive me.

She should have known better. 

She really and truly should have known better, but at the time, Lotor’s challenge had seemed easy. Fun, in its way. Nothing she couldn’t handle.

It was a simple concept, an idea he claimed to have simply thought up during his many, many decaphoebes of travel. Allura herself wasn’t sure she quite trusted that claim, and was more of the opinion that he’d simply thought it up on a whim, as he was rather prone to doing. For the most part she didn’t mind at all; their sex life was nowhere near boring.

The current challenge wasn’t even at all complicated. They’d been apart for several movements, off caring for their own responsibilities in different sectors, and when he’d finally docked in the hangar of the Castle and made his way to her chambers the fact that he’d missed her had been more than obvious. With barely a word he’d removed her sleeping clothes, the mice having scrambled for safer territory the tick he’d walked through the inner doors like a man on a mission, and had kissed his way to sink his fangs lightly into the divot at her hip before more than five dobashes had passed.

The hungry way he looked up at her from his perch made his objective obvious, but she was still charmed by the blush that turned his cheeks the color of ripe plums and the soft “May I?” that never failed to preface this course of action. She could only nod blearily, still not entirely awake but having missed him terribly.

His mouth was everywhere in all the best ways, and she couldn’t help feeling as though she were some sort of decadent dessert with the way he moaned and caressed every possible bit of her with his tongue as though she were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. He often told her as much with words, grinning evilly when she’d blush scarlet, but somehow seeing and _feeling_ him prove it was incredibly enticing. 

She could only whine a little as he pulled back the slightest bit to whisper, “Count down for me. Let’s see how good your endurance is, my beautiful warrior queen. From one hundred.” He knew very well she could easily hear every word, and just as well that challenge set her blood on fire. Not that he wasn’t already doing that, but that devious little smirk of his made her back arch and her lower half seek out more contact with his mouth. His growl was soft but no less arousing for it, and even as his mouth met her skin again and she began her countdown she could feel that it was going to be a losing battle.

Not that she didn’t give her best attempt, but Lotor was far too skilled in this kind of warfare to let her have much advantage. She’d gotten to seventy-five before he curled his tongue around her clit in a way that nearly had her arching off the bed completely, but he held her firmly by the hips as she lost track of the count and squirmed against him. 

“It’s all right, love, I’ve got you,” he assured her with a whisper, gently tracing the tips of his claws over her thighs and mirroring the movement with his tongue at her folds, brushing so lightly over her that she thought she might have to surrender right there. “You were at seventy three, if you might like to admit defeat.”

But the way he was looking at her, eyes blown so wide all she could see was indigo, made her think that she’d be considered victorious either way. Still, her pride wouldn’t allow her to give in that easily, so she just shook her head fiercely and pouted a bit at his laughter. She resumed counting, the numbers sure and solid until she got to seventy one, when his nose lightly brushed against her clit as the very tip of his tongue pressed inside her. His moan was much softer than hers, but she still heard him, and the next numbers were shaky until he just barely touched his fangs to her. “S – sixty- _nine_!” she gasped, a rather undignified yelp of his name immediately following as she came, Lotor growling into her as he kept his hands firmly on her hips for support.

Allura was still panting as he grinned up at her, his lips glistening and his eyes alight with desire. “As my empress commands,” he said, and the dark tone of it made her shiver as he shifted on the bed. They hadn’t yet attempted this, but the Paladins sometimes spoke of it, and while Allura had never thought it a particularly sexy position, she couldn’t deny that the idea of having him in her mouth while his worked its wonders on her was incredibly attractive. 

He sought out her eyes, and at her nod and smile of approval he grinned, switching his position on the bed so he was facing her feet with his own hips rather close to her face. Their height difference meant a bit of rearranging (and giggling, on her part, which always made him laugh as well), but before terribly long she was able to take him into her mouth with a long moan of pleasure.

He always tasted amazing. She wasn’t sure it was a Galra trait or simply Lotor in general, but she adored the way this part of him smelled and tasted, as though he’d been made specifically to appeal to her. As always, she ran her tongue over the edges of his sheath, adoring the way he shivered into her as his own tongue gently skirted over her thighs and the bend between her legs and more intimate areas. He was being careful not to overstimulate her, and while he was always careful with her, the idea of it now made her feel an irresistible need to give him just as much pleasure and care.

It wasn’t long before he was moaning into her, telling her how gorgeous she was every time his mouth broke from her skin for even a tick, but she found the feeling of his hot breath on her slick folds to be just as enticing as his mouth, if not even more so. She returned the favor by ghosting breaths against the edges of his sheath and over his shaft, wet as it was from her own ministrations. Before terribly much longer she was close to coming again, and his own breaths were uneven, curses in both Galra and Altean leaving him in whispers every time she touched him. 

“Come for me, Lotor,” she purred, taking him as deeply into her throat as she could. He obeyed immediately, though he generally tried to avoid it lest he risk choking her. This time, however, he seemed more than willing, and at his growl of her name into the very center of her she joined him.

Nearly unable to move at all after the intensity of it, she couldn’t help but giggle when he gently and carefully pulled back from her, his feet at the edges of her vision somehow the funniest things she’d seen in quite some time. He was looking at her in concern, his hair an absolute mess, and it only made her laugh more as he sighed, shook his head and quickly flipped back around so he could hold her.

“That was fun,” she told him on a whisper, her eyelids already drooping. As she drifted back to her interrupted sleep, she heard him laugh without holding himself back from doing so, and that made the activity even more worth it and something they’d need to try again. She still had to see how long he could last on the countdown, after all.


End file.
